Reborn
by AnimeAngels-x
Summary: Light Yagami is Reborn into the Shinigami Realm. The Shinigami King changes him into a Shinigami and gives him a Death Note. But Light loses it in the Human world. Will Light get it back from OC Aeria before he dies a second time? I do not own Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn

*Light's POV:

This seriously sucks. I thought being a God in the Shinigami realm was going to be much more entertaining than this. Who would've though Matsuda, of all people, would shoot me? Then, to top it all off, the one person, well, monster that I thought I trusted, would turn his back on me, and kill me. The Shinigami realm is nothing more or less than a sandy wasteland filled with Shinigami's gambling to keep their entertainment satisfied.

"Hey, Light! How are you doing in the Shinigami realm? You holdin' up?" Sinoh asked, as he flew over to me. I glared at him.

"I thought that, I would be God of this place when I came here. It turns out everything in the Shinigami realm is pretty much…well, boring." I chuckled.

"You'll get used to it soon enough, don't you worry." Sinoh said patting me on the back.

Another Shinigami flew over to us hurriedly. "Hey, you guys! The Shinigami King wants everyone to come to him for a meeting! Come on, hurry."

Sinoh and I looked at each other, shrugged and made our way to this meeting.

The Shinigami King was sitting on his jewelled throne, looking at all of us. He looked at me.

"Light Yagami. I see in my books, that you have killed over 30 people. That's much more than any of our Shinigami have done. Very impressive." The King said.

I carried on looking at him. "So, what? This meeting's about me then?"

"It would seem that way, Light Yagami. How would you like to become a Shinigami Death God yourself?" The King asked me.

A Death God? Me? And kill evil souls, for my own entertainment, while making justice prevail? This is too good an offer to reject.

"I accept your offer." I said, stepping forward. The King got up out of his throne.

"Very well then," he said. "From now until eternity, you shall be reborn. Reborn as Light, the Shinigami."

Light the Shinigami.

*Aeria's POV:

I was doing homework and on the phone with Sayu.

"Ugh, I totally hate homework! Sayu, please can you help me? Are you any good at algebra?" I asked.

"Sorry, Aeria. I always got Light to help me with my homework…" Sayu replied. She started sniffling.

"Hey, Sayu…I'm really sorry about Light. He left this world too soon." I felt really bad.

"That's just the thing, Aeria," Sayu said, softly. "We all need to leave this world sometime. All that happened is it was Light's time to go. He was evil. He had to go." It went quiet.

"Sayu? You there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry, Aeria, but I have to go. My head's hurting and I need to take my tablets. Good luck with the homework." Sayu hung up.

I feel so sorry for Sayu. The thing is, she's so pure and is still in shock about the evil her brother has caused to people.

"Aeria! Have you finished your homework?" I heard Mum call from downstairs.

"Yeah, mum. I'm pretty tired, so I'm just going to go to sleep."

I crawled into my bed. I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow. It would just be the same thing everyday. No one notices me. I stick out too much with my short electric blue hair and my white eyes that look like I'm looking into you and not at you. You know what I mean? Oh well. It doesn't really matter anyway. I just need to get good grades and I'll be fine.

*Light's POV:

I guess being a Shinigami is going pretty well. I even have my very own, brand new Death Note. I wonder what it would be like if I was attached to someone…

"Hey, Light. You enjoying being a Shinigami, so far?" Sinoh asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's going pretty good." My stomach rumbled. "Hey, what do you guys eat for grub around here? I'm starving."

"Well, why don't you use your intellect to find something for us to eat? Unless you want to eat the sand –like substance that covers the ground of our realm." The Shinigami King said, coming up to me. "Hey, let me see your Death Note."

He took it from my grasp and flicked through the blank pages.

"Hmm…I see you haven't written any names down here yet. Didn't you want to kill some people you didn't get the chance to before you were killed?"

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, I'm getting around to it. I'll do it later."

The Shinigami King walked up to the portal that separated our world to the human world. He held my Death Note with his thumb and his index finger and dangled it over the portal.

"H-hey. W-what are you doing? That's my Death Note!" I shouted, flying over to him.

"It's later." He said. He dropped my Note down the portal. I shouted out and flew down the portal. Into the human world.

I flew down and saw Tokyo from a birds eye view. I was hovering around looking through open windows to check if it fell on any window sills. After looking around for more than an hour, I was exhausted. I really don't know how Ryuk found me using his Death Note. Wait a second! The Shinigami eyes! I have Shinigami eyes! I looked beneath me and saw a girl, Aeria Yamasaki her name was, walking across a street holding books in her hands. One book looked vaguely familiar…it was the Death Note!

"Hey, that was easier than I thought! Hyuk, hyuk. Oh, great. I'm laughing just like Ryuk." I was thinking that I should fly down there and confront her, but that would be stupid. Her reaction seeing me, especially in public, would without a doubt attract attention to other citizens. Instead, I just followed her home, like a weird stalker. I flew through her door and up into her bedroom, behind her all the way. She sat at her desk.

"No one can ever find out about this. I've already killed one person; I don't want to murder another innocent life." She said. She was pretty cute, this Aeria. Her hair makes her stand out. Wait, Light. Don't get attached too much to her. I know what happens when a Shinigami falls in love with a human.

"Hyuk, hyuk. So you've killed one life already, huh? Impressive." I said, lying on her bed, expecting the loudest scream ever.

She turned around.

"Hey, who are you?" she asked casually.

"Y-you're not afraid of me?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course not." She replied. Why would I be? Hey, you're a Shinigami, right? I knew they existed. No one believed me. They thought it was just a myth. But I knew they were real, and here's one now in my bedroom." She got up and locked her bedroom door.

"You know," she said, sitting back at her desk, looking at me in the eyes. "I've heard that your type are totally ugly. But, for a Shinigami, you're kinda cute. We're gonna be best friends, aren't we?" She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Yes." I replied, wrapping my long arms around her too.

"_Yes,"_ I thought. _"This is all going to work out. I can build up credibility with her, then kill her and get my notebook back. This is gonna be good."_

End of Chapter One

A.A-x: Hey, guys! It's AnimeAngels here! Well, here you go, my first Death Note book! I really hope you like it!

Aeria: What if they don't like it?

A.A-x: Well, they can review on my story and tell me where I need improvement!

Light: *mutters* Well, in my opinion, honey, you're gonna get a lot of hate letters…

A.A-x: Hey! Come here and say that to my face!

Light: Uh-oh… (Flies away)

A.A-x: Get back here! (Runs after him, waving fist)

Aeria: Well, guys hope you like the first chapter! Now, I just need to round up Light and AnimeAngels… See ya! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Reborn

*Aeria's POV:

This is so amazing. I have a Shinigami as a best friend!

"I apologise. We haven't even introduced ourselves properly. What's your name?" I asked him.

"The name's Light." He replied. I held out my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Light, I'm Aeria." He shook it.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too." He cleared his throat. "Uh, I hope you don't think me being a bit nosey, but do you mind if take a look at that notebook you have there?"

He looked over at the book on my desk. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Uh, sure. No problem." I said, handing him the notebook.

He held it to his chest.

"Ah, I thought I'd never find it. You see, I live in the Shinigami realm, and we have notebooks just like this one. It's called a Death Note." He said.

"D-death Note…?" I whispered to myself, shocked.

*Light's POV:

"Yes, a Death Note. Y'know, I'm surprised that you're not scared of me, but you're scared of a little notebook that can kill people." I chuckled.

"B-but, I thought it was a diary. A diary where I can write down all my troubles. All my fears and worries. But I didn't know it could actually kill people!" she cried, holding her head in her hands.

"But, didn't you want to end the lives of people who caused you torment and stress? This world doesn't need people like that, now does it?" I said smiling.

She lifted her head up. "You know what, Light? You're right. This world doesn't deserve evil."

"_Perfect." _I thought.

"_This is all going as planned…"_

"With this Note, I can kill all the lives I want. All the people who don't deserve to live. I can make justice. I have the power to make this world an asylum. Light! You're amazing! This is going to work out great. And you'll be by my side, every step of the way, right?" She said, grinning.

"Of course I will, Aeria." I said.

"_Yes. Yes! This is all working out! With this girl, who shares the same ideas as Kira, I'll be able to kill all the people who caused me distress. Starting with Near." _I thought.

"Hey, you must be hungry. I read online that Shinigami's eat apples. Is that true?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Uh, I mean, yeah it is. If we don't get at least a few apples daily, we twist our bodies into the shapes of pretzels and do handstands." I said rubbing my head.

"Ok! I'll be right back with some apples." She said, leaving the room.

I looked around. I could've left just then, but I was attached to her and couldn't leave until she died. And I need her to kill all the members of the SPK and the Taskforce. I saw a long pink mirror at one side of her room. There was a cloth over it. I pulled it off, and saw myself as a Shinigami for the very first time. Trust me, it wasn't pretty.

I had a weird short black haircut, a skull belt and black trousers. The only cool thing about it was my skull rings, necklace and belt. I guess being a Shinigami has its advantages.

*Aeria's POV:

I picked up a few apples and headed back upstairs, hoping Light was still there. I opened my room door, grinning, looking at Light.

"Here are your apples. Enjoy!" I said, handing them to him. He munched on them while I looked thoughtfully at him. There were so many questions I had to ask him. But first things first, I had to know everything I could about the Death Note.

"So, Light. About the Death Note…could you tell me everything you are able to about it? It would be really helpful." I asked him smiling.

"Woah! No offence, but your eyes are sorta freaking me out. Are those natural?"

"Oh, everyone says that to me! My eyes, my hair, my whole look freaks out everyone!" I cried.

"So, I'm guessing their contacts…?" he said.

"And to top it all off, I freak out a Shinigami, who are supposed to be the ugliest creatures ever!" I shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! I may be a Shinigami, but I have feelings too y'know?" He said. And keep it down will ya? Your Mum might hear you shouting your head off, and think you need health care."

He put my arm around me and wiped my tears with his long fingers. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

"You're kinda funny, Light." I laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," He said, smiling "Anyway, about the Death Note. The person's name written inside the Death Note shall die. The note will not take effect unless you have the victim's face in your mind, while writing the name. Consequently, the person sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 second of writing the person's name, the death will happen. If the cause of death is not precise, they will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details should be written within 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

*Lights POV:

"Wow, that's a lot of information. But, nothing bad will happen to me, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, when you die, you go to neither Heaven nor Hell. And there is also something that might come in handy. Shinigami eyes."

"Shinigami eyes!" She squealed. "I totally heard of that! Is it when you make a trade with a Shinigami for their eyes, and you can see the names of people you might want to kill?

"Absolutely. Would you like to make the trade?" I asked, smiling.

"Hmm…nah, it's okay. I don't think I'll need it right about now. Is there any other crucial information I need to know?" I asked, overwhelmed that this was really happening.

"Nope, not right now." I replied, sitting on her bed.

"_I can't reveal too much information to her at this moment…" _I thought.

"Okay. Well, it's Sunday, so I need to get to bed early in time for school tomorrow."

"Okay. Where am I going to sleep?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, sorr-y! If only I knew I was going to be having a sleepover with a Shinigami this morning, I would have made arrangements!" She said, sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha. Call an ambulance, because I think I split my sides laughing." I countered, rolling my eyes. Thank goodness for my quick wits.

"It's okay though, I was only joking. You can share my bed. It's big enough for the both of us. That's okay, isn't it? I mean, we are best friends after all." She said. Going a bit red.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I can share a bed, no problem." I said, looking away, hoping she couldn't see my face. I can't share a bed with Aeria! It's against the rules isn't it? Oh well, I guess no harm can be done. After all, it's not like we're going to be doing anything _dirty_, right? I got into bed next to her, trembling.

"Good night, Light…" She said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. She turned the light off, turned on her side and went to sleep.

"Good night…Aeria." I said.

I can't do this. She's really cute and I'm scared I'm going to fall in love with her. If she gets into trouble with someone, and I save her by writing his name down into the notebook, I'm done for. I have to think of something tomorrow. Right now I need to get some sleep…

End of Chapter Two

Aeria: Hey, guys! I found AnimeAngels and Light! Okay, Light, say sorry to AnimeAngels and all will be forgotten.

Light: I'd rather say sorry to a bag of snakes. I bet you have the attention span of a lightning bolt.

A.A-x: Huh? Did you just insult me in a smart way…?

Light: Oh great… (Flies away)

A.A-x: *shouts* I WANT AN APOLOGY!

Aeria: *sigh* Anyway, readers. I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter of Reborn. Am I going to get "lucky" with Light, if ya know what I mean…! Nah. That probably won't happen…or will it? Near is introduced in the next chapter. See ya! xxx


End file.
